Super Mario Toy Show: Sneaky Stealing
Super Mario Toy Show: Sneaky Stealing is the 2nd episode of the Super Mario Toy Show series. Plot Synopsis Power Ranger Guy comes up with a plan to steal whatever is in the toat that Mario received. So when Mario and his friends are busy reading a Super Smash Bros. Brawl strategy guide, Power Ranger Guy gets the opportunity to strike! Characters *Mario *Yoshi *Pikachu *Insectosaurus *Bumblebee *Power Ranger Guy *Elite *Devastator *Robo-Reptile *Furby *Murry the Snake *Squirmle *Neo Dragonoid Trivia *Elite almost name-drops Luigi, who doesn't appear in the Mario Toy Show........ yet. *Poor Pikachu. He gets called a stoner and gets hit by Mario, then gets things thrown on him when Yoshi and Mario get their things back. Transcript (The video opens up with Power Ranger Guy pinning up a rather disturbing drawing.) '''Power Ranger Guy': There we go. We got my set up- we got it set up. Ah, crap! (he fixes up the drawing quickly) There we go. Much better. Elite: What exactly did you just hang up? Power Ranger Guy: Well it's simple, Elite. It's a poster. It's what happens when you smoke marijuana. When you smoke pot...... in Sparta. THIS! IS SPARTAAAAA! See, look, there's Luigi, a Pokeball, Noseybonk, P- Squirtle and Pikachu, Laser Barney, Mario Head, and Mario. And a Noseybonk sun. And Noseybonk is a Pokémon trainer. And it says "This is Sparta". Mm, and Laser Barney. (makes some kind of weird laugh) (Power Ranger Guy soon heads back to his spot.) Elite: I thought you had a pla- Okay, I thought you had a plan to get rid of Mario and Lu- Mario and his friends. Power Ranger Guy: Well, while I was walking down, I picked up this. See what's in it. It's all DS and Game Boy games. And a good thing I found this. It's a DS. And I also picked up this, which it has something in it. I'll bonk it. (He then hits his head on it) OW! My head hurts! (Soon, a pack of games comes out of the Item Block.) Power Ranger Guy: DS games! These must be IronYoshi1212's favorites. (Power Ranger Guy opens the case) But one of them's missing. Devastator: Whaaaaat?! Mu- tru- uh- haaaaaaaaaah! Huh- Hungry! Must have food! Power Ranger Guy: No Devastator, no! (Devastator activates his Vortex Grinder.) Power Ranger Guy: Oh noooooo! (The camera soon goes into Devastator's maw. Ear rape ensures, as well as "Crush! AUTOBOTS!") Power Ranger Guy: Don't eat the camera! Devastator, get out the camera! (the camera comes out Devastator's maw) Sorry about that, folks. I'm gonna plan on stealing some dragons from Mario. Let's do it. Elite: Okay, let me get the, uh, it set up. Okay, this can take a while, folks. (Scene change. Elite has Power Ranger Guy suspended in the air near the base.) Elite: Okay, how are you doing? Power Ranger Guy: Uh, I'm not sure if this invisible string is very sturdy. Hm. I wonder what their gonna be doing. Oh crap, they might see me! (heads up quick) (Camera soon shoots Mario and the gang reading a Super Smash Bros. Brawl strategy guide.) Mario: See? My.... Final Smash is way better than anyone else's in the game. Really! Yoshi: Well there's Olimar's Final Smash, Mario. Really. Pikachu: (electronics being activated. He says "Pika!") '''Mario': Your stoned! (hits Pikachu) Pikachu: I'm not stoned, I just- when you press my hand, I make a sound. (electronics activated once again) Besides, my Final Smash is cool, too. I turn into a ball of electricity. Bumblebee: Dude, how come I'm not in that game? I should be! My Final Smash would be a lot better because I would call in a lot of Autobots and destroy you! I wanna be in the next Super Smash Bros. gaaaaaaaaaaaaame! (begins sobbing) Insectosaurus: Dude, I'm not in that game, and you don't hear me complaining. Bumblebee: Yeah, your right. Besides, I'm part of Hasbro. (Power Ranger Guy soon arrives, without anyone noticing.) Power Ranger Guy: Snooo- ah blah blah. Okay. (He grabs the toat.) Elite: You got it? Power Ranger Guy: Slag yeah! Okay, hauler- pull me up! (Scene change. Power Ranger Guy is being hoisted up to his base.) Power Ranger Guy: Okay, I got it. Elite: Aw man, what is in that thing? Power Ranger Guy: Uhgh, this invis- I dunno. "SNAP!" Power Ranger Guy: Oh man. AIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! AW! OW! Ah, crap! Okay, we need something! Ehhhhhgh! (He soon manages to lift it up back to the base, then crashes upon entry) WHOAH! Ah man! That w- look what you've did, Elite! Made me fall! Fall fall fall fall fall fall (he then starts banging the top of the toat) WHOAAAAAH! (hits a part of the base) Elite: You has to have a seizure. Well, let's see what's in here. Well, let's see what's in here. Okay, I'm gonna.... open it up! Power Ranger Guy: HEY! I'm opening... it up! S' mine! Let's open Sesame Street. Screw Sesame Street. (He opens the toat) I don't see anything in here! Just... balls. Elite: I know what they are, they're Bakugan. Put 'em on a magnet and see what they'll do. Power Ranger Guy: (picks one up) Alright, but if they don't turn into anything, I'll- (places one on the side of the base, where it turns into Neo Dragonoid) It's what we need! We finally, finally completed our dragon collection! Eh, Narrator: Meanwhi- (gets cut halfway due to the scene change.) (''Scene change. We are back with Mario and his friends, where things start to shake up.) Yoshi: Whoa, something's shaking! Mario: Let's go up there. Come on Pikachu. Pikachu: (electronics continue to go off) I'm throwing a hissy-fit right now. Mario: Ah boy, come on Yoshi. (Mario soon gets on Yoshi's back) Yoshi: Flutter flutter flutter. (the duo soon arrive at Power Ranger Guy's base.) Mario: Holy crap they captured Murry the Snake! And they captured Squirmle and they captured a weird dinosaur guy! (they soon reach the top of the base) Oh wait, we gotta hide! they stole our stuff. Elite: What do you think we should do with the others? Power Ranger Guy: Ah, just put it back down there, K? (he puts it back down, and it lands on Pikachu.) Pikachu: OW! That's squishing me! (The camera soon pans back up to the base. Strange growling noises are heard.) Mario: Oh crap, Robo-Reptile's there. Robo-Reptile: (looking around) Sparta...... sleepy..... (falls asleep) Mario: Oh good, he's sleeping! Where are you Yoshi? Yoshi: Right here, Mario. Mario: Quick, we gots to warn them off. Yoshi: They stole my- they stole IronYoshi's- they stole IronYoshi1212's Nintendo DS! And his backpack! And his book! Mario: Screw the book! We can't let 'em see us! Power Ranger Guy: Well, well, well well whoa whoa well well. Mario: Quick, throw something! Pikachu: OW! Mario: Sorry Pikachu! Power Ranger Guy: Well well well, if it isn't my arch-nemesis, Mario. Mario: Don't ask why we're here. Power Ranger Guy: Your trying to take the dragons, aren't you? Mario: (meekly) Yeah. Quick Yoshi! Free Murry! Yoshi: Okay! Murry! Squirmle! Get out! Murry the Snake: Thanks for saving us! Yoshi: No time to explain. (They soon land on Pikachu) Pikacku: OW! Quit hitting me with stuff! Yoshi: Sorry, Pikacku. Let's go. (lands) Okay, let's go! Gotta cap- Mario: We can't fit 'em all at one time! Yoshi: Your right. We'll just... capture the Bakugans. Where's m- where's Drag- where's Neo Dragonoid? Power Ranger Guy: Heh heh, he's captured. See? I'll show you he's captured. Let's see..... where is he? (He soon pulls him out) Ha ha! Here he is! You'll never get him! You'll never get him! Yoshi: Thanks! (He then takes Neo Dragonoid, then throws him onto, who else, Pikachu.) Pikachu: OW! QUIT IT!!! Yoshi: Alright, Pikachu! Quit pouting around. Devastator: (gasps) Fuh- Food?! FOOOOOD! Mario: Ah crap, it's Devastator! Ah na, ruuuun! (Mario and Yoshi appear to be caught near Devastator's maw, but they soon break free.) Mario: Heeeeyaaah! Tallyho! (Once again, they land on Pikachu) Pikachu: Quit hitting me! Power Ranger Guy: Oh, they'll be back. I know they will. Oh, and they forgot their DS. Mario: No we didn't. Devastator: We lost? (begins sobbing) Furby: (makes obnoxious noise) Cock-a-doodle-doo! He he he! Power Ranger Guy: AAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGHHHH! The Furby's alive!!! AIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! This is terrible! (Final scene change. Mario is back with his friends.) Mario: Uhgh, that was a real landing. Neo Dragonoid: Hey thanks for saving us. Mario: You could talk?! Neo Dragonoid: Of course. We all can talk. Us Bakugan can talk, too. Mario: But you only talked in the show. Neo Dragonoid: Yeah, we know. We have a mysterious power. But we'll find that out in the next episode, okay? Mario: Aw, bye bye. Yoshi: Yoshi! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes